freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie
Were you looking for one of Bonnie's counterparts, Toy Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie, or (possibly) Springtrap? FNaF = is one of four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Like Freddy Fazbear and Chica, Bonnie is a children's entertainer during the day, housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, he acts as the other animatronics do: hunting down any human in the area and forcefully stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, killing them. Appearance Bonnie is a lavender-colored rabbit animatronic, with maroon eyes. He sports articulated ears that are capable of bending forward (similar to several other animatronics), and wears a red bow tie which is partially obstructed by his chin. Onstage, he carries an orange guitar. Unlike the other characters, he has rounded teeth, and does not have eyebrows. Excluding his head, most of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's, apart from the latter's color. This version of Bonnie, like most of the animatronics in the first game, seems to have no teeth on his upper jaw. Locations Bonnie's starting location is the Show Stage, along with his bandmates, Freddy and Chica. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into The Office, he appears leaning into the left doorway from the blind spot directly behind the left door. Behavior Bonnie is known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Foxy, he only approaches from the left side, though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. The frequency with which Bonnie approaches The Office appears to be due to supposed teleportation abilities, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled. Bonnie is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, as does Chica. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the Show Stage, he will not move from that location. Although this is one of the best methods for surviving after Night 2, using this method leaves the player unable to check on Pirate Cove (as the Show Stage is the default camera when opening the Monitor), leaving the player vulnerable to an attack from Foxy. On the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th nights, while standing in front of the camera outside The Office (CAM 2B), Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. These paranormal behaviors are also exhibited by Chica. When Bonnie enters The Office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy, groan-like noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Bonnie will attack them and cause a game over. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. Bonnie and Chica are capable of forcing the player to lower the Monitor in order to attack, meaning the player cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the Monitor until 6 AM as previously thought. Audio The groaning sounds made by Bonnie when he sneaks into The Office. Interestingly, Chica makes the same sounds. The sound Bonnie makes when attacking the player. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. Warning: Loud! The noise Bonnie makes when moving from one room to another. Chica also makes this noise while moving. Freddy also happens to emit this noise, but only after the power has been fully drained. Trivia *Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to move and approach the player's doors. * Bonnie is often mistaken as a female, as Bonnie is a feminine name. This was proven false because of Scott Cawthon's confirmation. *Upon closer examination, it can be seen that Bonnie actually has buck teeth, however, they can only be seen when he is on the Show Stage when everyone is looking at the camera and when he is twitching at the W. Hall Corner. *On Nights 1 to 3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics, as he is generally the first to leave the Show Stage. *Interestingly, when Bonnie is in the Backstage, he seems to take no heed to the metal endoskeleton sitting on the table, which clearly lacks a suit. Though Phone Guy claims the animatronics would put costumes on bare endoskeletons because it is supposedly "against the rules" to be without a suit, Bonnie does not acknowledge the endoskeleton backstage and obviously chooses to focus on the player, contradicting the former security guard's statements. **However, this may be because the backstage area is full of spare parts, and, as such, a bare endoskeleton is not out of place there. **Another reason of why Bonnie does not pay attention to the endoskeleton is because, as stated by Phone Guy in the third game, the animatronics have digital map layouts, and that, because of this, Bonnie knows not to pay attention to the endoskeleton backstage. *In the trailer, Bonnie is shown running down the hallway. He was stripped of this ability in the final game, with Foxy taking on the role instead. *In the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his face, revealing his endoskeleton. However, this never happens in-game. *Bonnie might be loosely based on Mr. Munch from Chuck E. Cheese's, as both have purple fur, a lighter color on their stomachs, and a somewhat larger girth than the other characters. **He also might be based on Jasper T. Jowls, as they both are the guitarists in the band. * According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds to be the scariest, as he has had several nightmares about Bonnie while developing the game. *Bonnie makes an abnormally human-like groaning sound when he enters The Office. What causes this is unknown, and it is unlikely that a robotic voice box would be capable of mimicking organic wheezing noises, even if the voice box was damaged. This may coincide with the possibility that the robots are haunted, and some unknown, paranormal source is making these noises. It may also fit in with the theory that a person is stuffed in the animatronics, though this is very unlikely, for the person would either have already been removed or killed by the internal mechanics of the suit. **Chica makes these same noises when inside of The Office. *On very rare occasions, after the Game Over screen is displayed, or when starting up the game, a full-screen image of an eyeless Bonnie (the same seen in hallucinations) can sometimes appear. The image stays for approximately ten seconds until white pupils suddenly appear. After one more second passes, the game returns to the main menu. This is also true for the mobile version. *There is a glitch that allows the player to survive while Bonnie attacks. If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Bonnie's scream will repeat and his kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over. See this video. This glitch can also work with Chica. *There is a glitch where the player can be killed by Bonnie, but he does not appear physically and the player can only hear his scream. Watch this video. *Bonnie can catch unsuspecting beginners off-guard, as he often appears first and more frequently than the other animatronics. *According to an interview with Scott Cawthon, Bonnie was the first animatronic that was added to the game. **Bonnie had no animation when killing the player at the time, as it was only a still image. *Unlike the other animatronics in the first game, Bonnie has no eyebrows. *In the third game's teaser trailer, one scene appears to feature a Bonnie-themed arcade cabinet with a flashing blue light. **There is also a drawing in the first part of the trailer that appears to feature an unusual-looking Bonnie. *Also in the third game's trailer, during a shot where the camera pans past the three main animatronics, Bonnie can be seen moving his eye to look at the camera. *On any night, when Bonnie is in the Backstage room, the player can cause the game to change to the close-up of his face by simply lowering and raising the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. |-|FNaF2= makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 along with the three other older animatronics. Appearance In the second game, Bonnie has a very different design - like Freddy Fazbear, he also has two buttons on his chest. His face has been gutted, with most of it being removed, revealing his endoskeleton mechanisms. His lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the first game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of torn wires in its place. The red layering of his mouth has been removed, making his teeth seem longer than before. His suit has become more tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing his endoskeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. Also, his chin does not squash his bow tie now, and his suit seems to have changed to a darker shade of blue as opposed to a lavender color. It is explained in-game that this new appearance is due to an attempted retrofit of the old animatronics that took place before they got junked in favor of the toy models such as Toy Bonnie. Behavior Like Freddy and Chica, Bonnie is an incredibly active animatronic, as he can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into The Office around 3 times in an hour. Unlike in the first game, Bonnie follows a fixed path and no longer teleports along his attack route. He starts moving at Night 2 but is very inactive until Night 3. Bonnie starts with the other old animatronics in the Parts/Service room and travels to the Main Hall. He then heads to the hallway outside The Office, staring at the player from just outside. After that, he travels into Party Room 1 to climb into the Left Air Vent in order to enter The Office, completely bypassing the Left Air Vent's blind spot. When Bonnie is in The Office and either the player lowers their Monitor or Bonnie forces it down, Bonnie will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player has less than a second to put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see him in order to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for Bonnie to return and kill the player after they lower the Monitor. Just like the others, he may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on some time after failing to ward him off. After he is warded off when the player equips the head, Bonnie returns to the Main Hall and his cycle repeats. Audio The sound Bonnie makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Warning: Loud! The sound heard when Bonnie is inside The Office. It begins at any random point throughout the audio, and only plays for a few seconds before abruptly ending. Trivia *Bonnie takes much longer to leave The Office in the iOS version of the game, as do Freddy, Chica, and Toy Freddy. *Bonnie can actually attack the player without entering The Office if he is monitored too much and the Monitor is still up after he has changed rooms. This can also happen with Freddy, Toy Freddy and Chica as shown here. *Oddly enough, Bonnie's eyes are usually showing in red light through the game and in the trailer. In the Main Menu, Party Room 1, and Left Air Vent, however, they are white. **Even in Parts/Service, where the animatronics are assumed inactive, the red pinprick light from Bonnie's eye can be seen inside his face. *The player has a slight chance to see Bonnie's eyes (or lack thereof) appear to blink while he is standing in The Office. However, this could just be caused by the flickering lights from The Office while he is present for there are no frames for this animation in-game. *Like the first game, Bonnie is more active than Chica. *Also similarly to the first game, when Bonnie and Chica are crawling through the air vents, Bonnie approaches via the left side of the player while Chica approaches via the right. *Bonnie, along with Chica, are the only animatronics who cannot be seen in the vent's blind spots. **This is a sharp contrast to the first game as, ironically, they were the only ones able to be spotted by the Hall Lights. *One can notice that, in his mugshot as seen in the Custom Night settings, Bonnie's red bow tie is clipping through his bottom jaw. This was most likely an error by Scott Cawthon. *In Night 3's cutscene, the way Bonnie stares at the player with no eyes is strikingly similar to the image of the eyeless Bonnie hallucination in the first game. *Bonnie is one of two animatronics who attack with their endoskeleton eyes with the other being Toy Chica. *Bonnie is one of five animatronics who do not set off the alert ambience in select situations with the others being Mangle, Toy Chica, The Puppet, and Golden Freddy. **In his case, Bonnie does not activate the alarm when he is standing alone in the hallway outside of The Office. As he does not attack from that position, this is not problematic for the player. |-|FNaF3= returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Like the other animatronics, he appears as one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen at CAM 02. Appearance Bonnie's remains bear a resemblance to his model from the first game with the exception of lacking arms, eyes, ears, legs, and an endoskeleton. In place of Bonnie's right eye, however, seems to be a flashing light. A metal support can be seen under his torso with its poles barely visible from the armholes. Bonnie's bottom jaw seems to be hanging a bit, as it is an empty suit. Minigames Bonnie makes an additional appearance in the end-of-night Minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On Night 2, the player will play as Bonnie, appearing on the Show Stage accompanied by Chica. When they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be a purple-colored Freddy Fazbear model, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the restaurant and the player will see Freddy's remains scattered on the floor from the previous minigame. The purple Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigame, if they try to walk away, the Purple Guy will rush out and attack Bonnie, dismantling him before the minigame abruptly ends. During the end-of-night minigames on Nights 3, 4, and 5, Bonnie's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room he was dismantled in. Trivia *Bonnie is the one of the two original animatronics to not have a phantom counterpart in the third game, the other being Golden Freddy. **As such, Springtrap acts at somewhat of a replacement for Bonnie in the game. *In the end-of-night minigames, Bonnie has a cyan color similar to Toy Bonnie's instead of his typical lavender color. *Springtrap is commonly theorized to actually be an early model of Bonnie. This is evident by both of them having rabbit-like appearances, the fact that Phone Guy referred to Springtrap as "Spring Bonnie" during Night 5's phone call, and the fact that Springtrap appears as one of the first animatronics in the business, along with Golden Freddy. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay 2.png|The Animatronics (from left; Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy) looking at the camera. Show_stage_nocamera.png|Bonnie with Chica and Freddy on the Show Stage. 223.png|Chica missing. Cam1B_bonnie1.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area's light. Cam1B_bonnie2.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Area. 205.png|Bonnie in the Backstage. 555.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up. 192.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet. 206.png|Bonnie in the West Hall. 188.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner. 479.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches. Bonnie ECH.gif|Bonnie twitching on the later nights. (click to animate) Tumblr_inline_naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie at the left door (click to animate). P55YuN4.png|Bonnie with his endoskeleton eyes, as he appears in Hallucinations. 545.png|Bonnie, eyeless in the hallucinations. This is also seen in an ending screen. BADF.jpg|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on. bonnie_shadow.png|Bonnie's shadow is visible while the door is closed. bonnie_screen.gif|Twitcher KennyXii encountering the Bonnie screen (click to animate). Brightened Stage_Normal.png|Bonnie with Chica and Freddy on the Show Stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_NoChica.png|No Chica, brightened. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area, brightened and saturated for clarity. Cam1B_bonnie2_bright.png|Bonnie's silhouette in the Dining Area, brightened. Backstage Bonnie.png|Bonnie Backstage, brightened. Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's Backstage close-up, brightened. Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet, brightened. 206_bright.png|Bonnie in the West Hall, brightened. 188_bright.png|Bonnie in the W. Hall Corner, brightened. 479_bright.png|Bonnie looking into CAM 2B as his head twitches, brightened. BDAF_bright.png|Bonnie from outside of the left door when light is on, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Bonnie in the main menu, along with Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. Freddy_Fazbear_mask_FNaF_2.png|Bonnie in The Office, with the Freddy Head on. Old Bonnie.gif|Bonnie in The Office, and putting on the Freddy Head (click to animate). PartsService.png|Bonnie in Parts/Service. Bonnie In The Main Hall.png|Bonnie coming toward the player from the Main Hall. 197.png|Bonnie about to enter into the Left Air Vent in Party Room 1. FacelessBonnieInTheVent.png|Bonnie in the Left Air Vent. Bonnie Down The Hall.png|Bonnie outside The Office. BonnieFoxyHall.png|Bonnie and Foxy outside The Office. Bonnie In Front Of Player.png|Bonnie standing in front of the player in The Office. Bonnietoutdroit.png|Bonnie in the cutscene. Bonnierecherche.png|Bonnie looking at the player in the cutscene. Bonnieyeuxcreux.png|An eyeless Bonnie staring at the player in the cutscene. FNAF2BonnieCustscene1.png|Texture of Bonnie in the cutscene. FNAF2BonnieCutscene2.png|Texture of Bonnie in the cutscene, glancing at the player. FNAF2BonnieCutscene3.png|Texture of Bonnie in the cutscene, head turned towards the player, with no eyes. 1stNightCutscene.png|Bonnie and Chica during the cutscene. 2ndNightCutscene.png|Bonnie and Chica looking at the player in the cutscene. 3rdNightCutscene.png|Bonnie and Chica with Golden Freddy staring at the player with no eyes in the cutscene. 4thNightCutscene.png|Bonnie and Chica with The Puppet in the cutscene. Brightened FacelessBonnieInTheMainHallBrightened.png|Bonnie in the Main Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. BonnieEnteringVentBrightened.png|Bonnie about to enter the vent in Party Room 1, brightened and saturated for clarity. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 CAM 02 Light On.png|Bonnie on CAM 02 with the light on. SpringtrapCam02ANoLights.png|Bonnie on CAM 02 with the light off. HeadsGlowing.png|Bonnie's head from the "bad" ending screen. Heads.png|Bonnie's head from the "good" ending screen. Minigames ToyBonnieSpriteWalk.gif|Bonnie's sprite in the Night 2 minigame. Miscellaneous Trailers Bonnie run trailer.gif|Bonnie running in the game's trailer (click to animate). Bonnie does not have this ability in the final game. Instead, Foxy has taken this role. BonnieGuitar.jpg|Bonnie during the day, playing his guitar in the trailer. community_image_1410463900.gif|Bonnie pulling his "face" off in the trailer (click to animate). Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's endoskeleton face. File:Screen Shot 2014-10-10 at 5.50.49 PM.png|Bonnie in the hallway in the trailer. FNAF 2 Old Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the second game's trailer. He lacks his face but is still active. HQ Freddy Bonnie Chica Trailer FNaF 3.png|Bonnie with Freddy and Chica in the third game's trailer. Notice how Bonnie is staring at the camera. Five Nights at Freddy's Bonnie doll.png|The purchasable Bonnie plushie, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version from Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 NewSCREENSHOT.jpg|Bonnie, lacking his face, barred his jaw, in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 teaser. BonnieDoll.png|Plushie of Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This plushie can be obtained by completing the 'Double Trouble' preset on the Custom Night. Bonnie Icon.png|Bonnie's mugshot as seen in the Custom Night. (Notice his red bow clipping through his bottom jaw.) Death Minigames GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Bonnie's head in the minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life". FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Bonnie's sprite in the minigame "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". Videos File:Five Nights at Freddy's - Bonnie Scary Sounds|Bonnie's moaning sound just before he attacks the player. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Withered Bonnie Jump-Scare|Bonnie attacking the player in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males